This new invention relates to an all in one router system known now as the universal router system. Prior to the present time, known router guides were not designed to do more than one operation and were costly and for the most part were difficult to use. Some of the generally known guides are: Lang U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,268, Bloch U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,946 and most notably Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,204 are known to applicant and only one is generally similar to the present application.
There are a great many people who are woodworking hobbyists from all age groups, men women and children. Most people are afraid of the router and don't know how to use it except for doing operations that involve no control required from the user such as edge shaping. Also fear has been a major setback for a great many people because the router is a very powerful power tool and can be, dangerous if one does not understand it. The very few router guides that are available today are expensive, difficult to set up, mostly bulky and awkward to use and if properly used require a great deal of practice to be very good with them, thus they are basically a waste of time. Also all of them are dedicated to only one operation on one make of router and the cost does not justify the purchase. The cost and ability to use the apparatus were not in place and therefore many people have lost interest in the purpose of the router. A great many people own a router but very seldom use it, as a result of these disadvantages.
All of these reasons are very good reasons for not wanting to use or even try to use the router and this has created a demand for something that would be a device that would be easy to use, be multi-purpose or universal in use and be a tool that one would not be afraid to use with a router.
Another very important point is the fact that if one bought an ABC guide; it would only work with the manufacturer's router. If one bought router guide ABC then one would have to use it with ABC router. If one wanted to do another operation they have to buy another guide. With all of these reasons to not use the router it now sits gathering dust. What is now in demand is one router system that will work with any router and that same router system does almost or all operations one might want to do with a router. These operations also should be easy to learn and not require a lot of time to set up and do. It should be safe and be useable by anyone old enough that has the need or desire to use a router. Junior and senior high schools should be able to teach their students the safe use of the router so when they finish school they can carry forward what they know in later life.
These are some of the reasons why the need has arisen for the present invention. One router system for all routers. If one owns a router they need the universal router system